When a Monster Arrives
by phisicoi
Summary: The orenji kage arrives at Mahora. what will happen now? how will he affect the lives of those around him?  featuring sensei!Naruto? probably! pairings undecided!  NOT-YAOI  rated T, probably will change
1. Monster?

Crossover: naruto & negima.

Disclaimer: seriously, I don't own anything related to negima or/and naruto. other than my ideas... not that they're really secure inside of my head everything is from their respective authors.

"YO" talking aloud and clear

"YO" jutsu/ magic

_`YO` thinking_

"**YO" demon/demon naruto/summon**

* * *

Upon arriving, the first thing that greeted him was a head ache. A fucking big head ache.

Naruto didn't really know why. Jumping thru dimensions wasn't that hard… theoretically…

But, oh well, that's how things where…. He still remembered, quite clearly and in spite of how many years had passed, how his old teacher and friend, Kakashi, had headaches whenever he used _kamui._ One should note, though, that Kakashi wasn't the one actually travelling, so, all things considered, the _Orenji kage_ should be happy to still have a brain and not a gelatin-mush inside his skull.

"hurts, hurts, hurts!"

it did hurt, more so after he cracked his eyelids open. Everything seemed blurry and out of place, a plethora of colors invaded the blonde's eyes, which were unable to process so much information at once.

Incorporating, the blonde opted for using his old "friend's" chakra to ease his pain.

"Much better! Now, where am I?"

Standing up from his seated position, Naruto looked around he noticed various things: he was standing between two thick iron rails that had rectangular chunks of wood under them. In front of him there was a green field with beautiful flowers. Upwards, the sky was blue, with some clouds dancing around it…. To his left, he could hear a powerful sound that made him remember a … train was it? Curiously, he glanced over his left shoulder and saw it: the train was heading towards him.

Pretty much then, anyone would have found that moment appropriate to shit their pants… not Naruto. To him, the "speeding" train was approaching in a painfully slow motion, so, after considering the situation, Naruto did the only thing he thought the easiest: he jumped and landed on the speeding train's roof.

"might as well take the free ride. I don't feel like walking and, If lucky, I might find out where I am"

After having voiced his thoughts, the blonde sat on the train and, while using chakra to attach himself securely, he started watching clouds. He had picked the habit a while ago, 100 years, give or take some, after his old pal Shikamaru had died. Maybe he picked the quirk to remember the lazy ass, maybe he did it because he had too much time in his hands; either way, Naruto didn't care; when you get as old as him, and still have the sex appeal –and physical constitution- of an 18 year old kiddo, you tend to not-give-a-fuck about pretty much everything.

The train soon arrived to its last destination and a split second after the gates had opened, Naruto concluded that for all his years alive, he never saw so many people running together towards the same direction. Jumping to get off of the machine's roof, he landed in the ground and calmly strolled towards the same way everyone was running.

* * *

He thought he was having a stroke, a heart attack and a cardiac arrest all together. Never in all his years as a mage -or dean- he had felt such a powerful presence. Whatever… thing? Had stepped into the academy grounds, it was powerful enough to make him, Konoemon konoe, leader of the kanto magic association and magister magi on par with the ala rubra group, shiver in fear like a child.

But Konoe knew better than to just be afraid of raw power. Whatever it was, it held no animosity towards anyone; it was just… not concealing it's energy… that, did actually make konoe afraid…

"…. I'm getting too old for this…" extending his hand, the old dean pressed the red button of his private communicator.

"Shizuna-kun, could you please ask Takamichi-kun to greet our unexpected guest… and our new teacher?"

* * *

She, known as the master of puppets, the Maga Nosferatu, the highlight walker; She, who was the proud culmination of seven centuries of knowledge and experience, had been suddenly reintroduced to fear.

"Chachamaru, prepare yourself, it seems that the Monster has stepped into the seal"

The android could only nod, being aware, too, of the oppressing energy.

* * *

Naruto soon noticed two things: first, he would eventually need condoms -and therapy-, because he was gonna get raped; and two, he needed to start being self aware of his energy output -and conceal it- if he didn't want to accidentally send the read-headed kid six feet ahead of him into a cardiac arrest.

Said kid was now on his knees, breathing hard and sweating bullets. Never, not even when his village was attacked, he had felt something like that. The energy behind him had disappeared, but he couldn't regain his composure even if his life depended on it.

"I-I-… I'm- I'm going to… d-d-die?" the words escaped his lips as a silent pledge, as if resigned to his fate

"Yo kid, are you Ok?

Quickly glancing to his left, Negi saw a pair of blue eyes and a mop of spiky electric yellow hair.

"…" he nodded, not being able to find his voice. The blonde helped him up and now Negi could see him clearly: in front of him stood a 6' 2 blonde man, with yellow hair, blue eyes and six short whisker-like scars, Three per side.

"Naruto's the name. Sorry to almost mentally scar you, but I tend to forget that people who have training in feeling energies are still able to feel me…" he paused, to then add "though, you must be a real prodigy… to be so young and still, able to feel my aura hehehe… what's your name kiddo?"

* * *

So, cool!

This is my first attempt to write a fanfic, so I'm really nervous!

How did you like it, I hope it was good. If you find any grammar mistakes, please, I beg you, let me know!

Many thanks!

I accept flames, as long as they're well based premises: as long as you can justify (and that justification is real, plausible and not idiotic), I'll acknowledge my mistakes and seek redemption xD

Happy day to all


	2. chatting about the past & orenji's dream

Disclaimer: seriously, I don't own anything related to negima or/and naruto. other than my ideas... not that they're really secure inside of my head everything is from their respective authors.

Thank you all for all the reviews, they really make me feel good... it's true they're like a drug... without the bad stuff... xD

really thank you!

oh, yeah, I fixed something: it's not 10 years, it's 100, sorry missed that mistake (and some others)

* * *

Naruto never thought much about it, but, over the years, he had come to envy those aged people (and sometimes aging too) that did look old. Being one two hundred and twenty and still looking like a goddamned teen was still shitty. Couldn't he, at least, have grown some beard, for Shinigami's sake? Never mind talking about wrinkles…. All in all, he was "kind of tired" of being mistaken for a "young lad". Henge did help. A lot. And in a lot of cases too. But still, it's not the same having actual facial hair than just putting up an illusion….

Nevertheless, he understood "finite"-beings… kind off… he liked to think so… after all, he was surrounded by them –for the most part-. But, speaking seriously, Naruto got incredibly worried every time he started thinking like that: For him, making a division between "finite-beings" and "not-finite-beings" it was like leaning away, as if he was getting, by each moment that passed, further away from his humanity. All in all, for all his missions, for all the deaths around him, Naruto still considered himself "human" and, truthfully, he was afraid… afraid of, with time, forgetting about it and becoming more and more like his… fur-ball of a friend.

Getting back in track to what is important, Naruto looked around the room: under him, a rectangular carpet with quite a nice pattern (he'd give him that, though he's not a fan of carpets). Behind him, he had noted, upon entering the room after the kiddo -Negi, was it? - had left to meet his class, was a lobby-like decoration: two leather sofas, positioned in an L shaped pattern, with a small glass table in the front side of each. To his right there was a painting and a ladder. He didn't look where that went to. All the room seemed to be decorated in a "new-continent" style. To his left there was a gray-haired, glasses-wearing teacher. In front of him, there was an odd head shaped dean… between the dean and him, there was a rather regal-looking working desk.

"…sooo… why did you send glasses for me?" Naruto said pointing at Takahata who, even after receiving the nick-name, had that smile glued to his face. He had had it all day… Naruto was really, _really_ starting to wonder if he had any other facial expression.

He had tried his best to open up the game. For all his years, he was quite unskilled in diplomacy. Scratch that, he outright sucked at it…

"hohohoho! You seem to have a quite powerful "presence", young one! I've never felt something like that before. It certainly is not magic!" For all his weariness of this new guy in front of him, Konoe was really curious.

"Magic, what are you, senile? Things like that are reserved for fairy tales" was Naruto's diplomatic reply.

"… Takamichi-kun, why don't you give our new-comer a demonstration about what magic is?" the dean, polite as ever, asked.

"With pleasure" Takamichi answered with an equal amount of cordiality

Naruto observed. Takamichi then un-pocketed one of his hands and extended it in front of Naruto; after a second or so of patiently waiting, Naruto saw nature chakra gather in the guy's palm.

"This is "raw" magic" Takamichi then explained.

"uhhh… I get it. What you call magic, I call nature's chakra."

"Nature… chakra?" was the dean's complicated reply

"Yeah, you know… some explaining is in order, and since it seems like you two kinda run things around here, lemme introduce myself!. When my name is spoken, Men around the world quiver form fear while women do so from lust! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! holy Sage of Mt. Myoboku!, Orenji Hokage of Konoha-gakure No sato!" Naruto shouted his entrance while doing various gesticulations with his hands and jumping in one foot while holding the other leg's knee up.

"… And how does that explain anything?" Takamichi wisely deposited his two cents before any unwanted rant emerged.

"Right, you see, I'm not from here… here as in "from this universe", I came from the "elemental nations" (That's two universes to the right and three upwards…)… or rather, what's left of them."

At this point, the listening duet quirked their right brow… the two did at the same time. Naruto found this funny, nevertheless he continued, his face getting more serious as each word left his mouth.

"Since I'm not the one for fooling around -too much-, let me elaborate… my world, since it's safe to assume that I'm from another world too, was highly militaristic. This means that war was a constant threat and economical crisis was _always_ on the verge of happening. In this world, there were five main countries, each one named after one of the five elements, which had the greatest armies. I was soldier and afterwards leader of the, pride apart, most powerful of the five: Hi no Kuni, whose military base was a hidden village: "Konoha-gakure no sato"… but, you see, I'm a sucker for peace and, I tried, I really tried to take the whole world into an era of peace and understanding, that became my dream, to change my worlds morals and ethic so that peace could be achieved. I didn't made it in the end, and, after 3 wars, the first one when I's 16, the second one when I was 82, and the last one (and worst) which finished to destroy the already ravaged land started 60 ago. That war was the worst because, ironically, it reunited everyone against a common threat, a threat whose responsibility was the morals of the world itself, the morals that I forlornly tried to change… No. I will not develop anything about that war any further. Any question?"

"How old are you exactly? Not that I've not seen immortals or _really _old people, but I'm just curious" Konoe asked… with no small amount of envy. Oh, what he wouldn't give to look that young, to have such –apparent- vitality again.

"Two hundred twenty… and sadly, I've still got a long, long way to go, depending on how this world works. I know what you're thinking. Forget it. There's nothing worse than being a grandpa and looking like your grandchild buddy. It's fucking annoying… that and having no wrinkles, I wanna look old for god's sake!"

"What do you exactly mean with the "depending on how this world works"?" the dean felt uneasy for some unknown reason, that phrase sounded wrong...

"You see, when you live as much as I've it isn't because you're full of vitality, it's because you're abnormal: a monster or a demon. Demons have a life span and can die, monsters well, figure it out… I'm a monster, born from a human sacrifice and nourished by my world's beliefs and its people's feelings: hatred revenge, fear, pain, agony… maybe, one of these days I might tell you exactly how this came to be… don't worry, I'm not a bad guy… actually, I came here in hopes of well, you know, stop existing… but, as I feel right now, I see that that won't be possible"

Takamichi was genuinely interested, so was the dean, still, there were some things left hanging…

"err… Naruto-kun, was it?" when Naruto nodded he resumed:

"What exactly is chakra?"

"In my world, as it seems to happen here, different forms of energy manifestations exist: The principal is Chakra. Chakra is of beings; it's the balance between body energy (yang) and spiritual energy (ying). Unlike what you call magic, chakra is an internal form of energy. To put it short and blunt: no chakra, no life." At this point, Naruto made a Rasengan to show what he had been explaining; then, he continued "this energy can be manipulated in various ways: from crating copies of oneself to defying the laws of reality. I will not get into the finer points of chakra and its capabilities such as nature manipulation or ying-yang releases because we'd finish tomorrow… yet, I'll finish by telling you, the other two *most* common forms of chakra are "youki", which is an evil-tainted intent chakra and then there is what I said before: "nature chakra"; This is the manifestation of the equilibrium between the soul and the essence of nature around us." Naruto finished introducing them to "my world 101" and had long since recovered the happy demeanor he had started the meeting with, to the relief of the still apprehensive duo.

The dean massaged his long, weird-shaped head. He could feel a head ache approaching at bidding speeds. At the same time, Naruto was introduced with Takamichi's second ever registered facial expression: a semi-frown… well, to tell the truth, it was not a frown, it was just a… "not-smiling face". For all of that the newcomer had said, which was a lot, only a little was, to their eyes, useful. Being: he was –apparently- immortal experienced soldier, his world was ravaged by war and he had a different energy source. It seemed that, for all his lack in manners, he could reveal a little by revealing a lot.

" If you don't really get it, Just stay with these two things: 'energy form needed to live' and 'multiple uses'. That should do the trick… it did it for me for the most part of my life" Naruto had seemingly misinterpreted the cause of their facial expressions.

"Say, Naruto-kun? I take for granted that you are a specialist in the usage of this.. err… chakra?" the dean was planning something already…

"I'm not a specialist. I'm 'The' specialist!"

"Right, as you said, this chakra has multiple functions… could you specify more?" Takamichi made his move, already foreseeing what the old mage had been considering.

"Sure!" Naruto bitted the bite "The main usage of chakra should be to heal and compliment one's abilities, but in my world it worked as a combat tool mostly. I was an artist when it came to manipulating this tool"… after years of experience, Naruto actually learnt something about marketing: leave the products defects out of the communication process, namely, what you suck at.

"So, in essence you use this energy to attack and defend from opponents?"

"No, from allies"

"…"

"Sorry, but you had it coming… I mean… That was a stupid question… anyways, yeah, I see you people plotting something"

What Naruto then saw was not new to him, he had done it many times with many of his friends -or teachers-… but it still was an amazing visage each time.

First, Takamichi glanced at the principal. Then, the principal glanced back at him. Takamichi held his gaze, quirking a brow, as if questioning something. The dean then furrowed his long, long brows and hardened his stare. Takamichi then nodded. The two then turned to Naruto… who was making an effort not to laugh his ass off.

As far as Naruto understood, the conversation went like this: "so, what do you think?" "At the very least, he's powerful and he doesn't seem ill intended. He could be used" "Are you sure?" "Yes. Still, he'll be under probation". 196 years of dealing with clients had their rewards…

"Say, Naruto-kun…" Takamichi started.

"Are you interested in a job position here?" the dean finished,

'_ah, there it came. Job offer'_

"What exactly is here?"

" 'Here' is Mahora." Konoemon started explaining; "Mahora is a complex of different academies and schools that go from kindergarten to college level. Right now you are in the academy grounds. To the back of this building, crossing a small patch of trees, you will find the campus, which includes the dorms, as well as different facilities for the students, such as a restaurant or a coffee shop, but let us not lose time in such details. Here, have a map of the academy" Naruto accepted the map and sealed it in his right hand's storage seal.

"That… sounds pretty neat!" _'…Kindergarten?'_ "So, what's this job you're gonna offer me about?" Naruto had long since gotten bored, long pointless chats made a number on him… add that to his diplomatic skills and you have an international conflict assured…

"Would you want to take the position of school guardian?"

'_Well, that was blunt, so I'll be blunt too… maybe *that* dream can became true too'_

"Of course… NOT! But, you see… we could get to an agreement here…"

"I'm all ears, Naruto-kun"

* * *

Chao Lingshen, for all her intelligence, could have never anticipated to this! Rumors had been going for two days now, something new had popped up, something unexpected…. Something orange… and she had ventured to see if all that ruckus was true. If it was, then the Chao Bao Zi would meet the greatest danger it had faced up to the date (a danger even greater than that of a drunken Ku Fei!).

She saw it! There it was, standing in all its …monochromatic glory, the new competence of the 'Chao bao Zi'!

The place looked nice, a creepy nice that is. It was situated to the right side of the world tree, having a bunch of wood-desks for costumers' use in front of the main stand (incidentally, some trees near Evangeline's cottage had disappeared… but it was just a coincidence, for sure), which was rectangular, about 5 meters wide, and designed in the typical "ramen stand" fashion. The wood was painted orange; a bright, almost blinding, shade of orange.

Sadly, Chao could not see the responsible of the upcoming war as the roof had three small red –finally another color!- cloth curtains hanging loosely and covering what was inside –the kitchen, she supposed- from view. On each curtain, there was a kanji: "Ramen", "drinks" and "sushi" respectively. On top of the roof, it could be read (themed in orange too with a white background) "Orange's stand! Otherworldly Tastes".

The Martian girl was amazed though, as the stand, even though it wasn't available to the public yet, had popped up from the night… Literally, as the day prior there was nothing at all.

"This could very well be Him… yeah, it's definitely Naru-kun, who else would put so much orange in anything? There's only one thing left for me to do… the food war begins!" Chao mused to herself before leaving back to class.

* * *

*zwak!*

"Negi-chaaan! Can I take a Minute from your class?" said a Middle-aged man. He was sporting a black t-shirt with a pair of light blue jeans under a half-body orange apron; his face was adorned by a "Takamichi smiling face™".

his hair was pitch black, on the sides of his head, deep lines of smoke-gray could be seen due to the aging. It was really messy. His eyes where black too, as the sea at night.

"y-yes, what is it that you need Mr…?" Negi couldn't recognize him. Naruto wasn't surprised, he had interacted with the child for less than fifteen minutes before Takamichi had arrived to take them to meet the principal.. Oh, and the henge, of course.

"Orenji, pleased to meet you! If you're wondering how I know your name, kiddo, it's because you're pretty easy to spot… I mean, you're the only professor here that hasn't even reached the meter and a half" damned be his cursed lack of tact… whatever, he didn't really care.

"Th-that's Ok… please, go ahead. What was it that you needed?" Negi asked politely, still eyeing him with no small amount of apprehension.

"oh right, it's just this: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! MY NAME IS ORENJI! I am the owner of new ramen stand. I am, as well, LOOKING FOR EMPOYEES, if anyone is interested, please come to my stand! If you're not interested, still, pay a visit, I specialize in ramen, sushi and juice-based drinks. Oh, and by the way, THE FIRST MEAL IS FREE"

Naruto had been delivering the same message course by course. 2A was his last one and then he was free to wait his future clients… if everything went well, he'd have a stable income. If not, he'd just republish Icha-Icha… who was he kidding, he'd republish icha-icha either way, he just needed a dummy.

He turned to the door and started walking towards it. Before he could leave though, he heard someone shout

"WAIT!"

"huh?"

"I'm Asakura Kasumi, reporter-girl of 2A! May I ask some questions for the school news-paper?"

"NOPE! If you want an interview with me, come to my stand!"

Meanwhile, on the back of the class, a certain Martian was cursing under her breath while planning revenge on the free ramen stunt the "old-bastard" had pulled on her restaurant.

"maybe I should send the twins"

* * *

HIII! I hope you find the chapter enjoyable... and less short xd

my chapters are still midgets, but they'll get there, after all, they're drinking many words! xD

Thank you for your time and please, leave a comment!

have a beautiful day

'Coi!


End file.
